


You Make Me Smile

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Confessions, Cruz's wedding, Dirty minds, Drunk Casey, F/M, Idiots in Love, Language, dirty at the end, drunk texts, mentioned stellaride, wedding's are very romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: You make me smileAnd also super horny, but that’s not the point
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> PSA it becomes mature in the last few paragraphs.

Cruz was getting married in exactly two days. 

Which meant tonight after shift would be his stag do. 

All the guys were looking forward to it, especially Cruz. Not only was it a great reason for them to be out, they’d all also been extremely busy or exhausted after shifts recently so they hadn’t been out in what felt like forever. So they were all just that little bit more hyped. 

The girls had had their night 3 days prior. Sverige had picked them all up and driven them all home making sure each drunk girl got back safe. 

Tonight was Kidds turn to pick them all up. It was a deal they made weeks ago and it worked out quite well so far. Meaning everyone got home safely and didn’t have to pay loads on an Uber. Plus a load of drunk girls getting separate ubers didn’t sit too well with Severide so he was the one who suggested he'd drop them all home. Kidd offering to do the same to the guys was just an added bonus. More money for drinks. 

A Stag do was the perfect excuse to go hard, and boy did they. They'd long lost count of the drinks that had been consumed. But none of them cared. Severide and Cruz were on a games machine , seeming to be doing rather well if their reactions were anything to go buy. The other members of the party were scattered around the club, several at the bar and others talking to girls or just other guys about spotting events. Which left Casey sitting at the table on his own. Honestly he was ok with it, and gave him a second to breath. Well he thinks it’s a second any way. He’s far too drunk to even tell. He pulled out his phone and began texting. His first mistake of the night. Never pull your phone out when you're drunk. His plan was to take pictures of Cruz and Severide having way too much fun. He got a few blurry pictures of them before he got distracted and began to text. 




_[Casey 01:41] You’re so pretty_

_[Casey 01:42] You make me smile_

_[Casey 01:45] And super horny, but that’s not the point_

_[Casey 01:47] I really just like being around you. I swear i could tell you every day just how happy you make me_

_[Casey 01:48] I think about kissing you like all the time. You’re really distracting_

_[Casey 01:49] I swear I could kiss every part of you for hours_

_[Casey 01:54] I wish I could come home to you every night and show you just how hot you are_

_[Casey 01:57] I promise if you were ever mine I'd show you just how special you were. Everyday i’d worship you_

_[Casey 02:03] I love the way you say my name. I picture you saying it most nights._

_[Casey 02:06] You deserve the world._

-

When Casey woke up the next afternoon his head was ringing. Now he remembers why all the guys didn’t go out like that so much. He doesn’t remember much after someone mentioning going to a club. It’s all rather fuzzy. 

Reaching over to his night stand it grabs his phone, wanting to look at the time. 2:13pm that's not too bad considering he's pretty sure they wouldn’t have gotten home till after 4 at least, Cruz was determined to stay out till they were kicked out. 

He sees a text on his phone from Cruz. It was a load of random letters. Yep they were definitely drunk. Clicking on his messages to get rid of the notification he sees that he'd done some texting of his own last night. He doesn’t like the look of who he was messaging. 

He’s too scared to click on it. 

Sylvie Brett 

You deserve the world 

That didn’t seem too bad right? That's all he could see. His finger hovered over the chat. Worried what might have been said. Let's face it ‘you deserve the world’ might as well be a love confession as far as Casey is concerned. God he’s absolutely screwed up hasn't he. Did she even read it? Did it even send? He needs to click on it to find out. 

After a few deep breaths he clicks on it. 

Oh yeah he definitely wants to curl up and die. 

What the hell was in those drinks that allowed him to send messages like that. 

AND SHE'D READ THEM.

He was dead. 100% dead. He could never show his face at the firehouse again. How is he supposed to walk down the aisle with her tomorrow when he’s said things like that. 

He looked like a goddamn teenage boy. What was wrong with him. 

It was all true but he’d never admit that outloud. 

See Sylvie Brett was his kryptonite, he’d do just about anything for her. He’s wanted her for months. He’s never felt this strongly about anyone before. But with her mother and Amelia, it was never the right time. Apparently Drunk Casey thought it was the perfect time to tell her she was ‘hot’ Who even uses that word at his age. 

He rolls over and grones into the pillow. 

‘And super horny’ WHAT THE HELL. 

His head was hurting for two reasons now. God he knew those shots were a mistake. 

He supposes it could have been worse, trying to look on the bright side thinking just how much more he could have said. He could talk about her beauty for days. Thankfully he only sent a few vague messages. 

Who’s he kidding that's not helping at all. 

  
  


He spends the rest of the day wallowing in self pity. Debating sending her a message but every time he goes to type he just comes up blank. Not sure how to explain himself to her. How do you beg someone's forgiveness? He can't lie and say they weren't him, how that they were meant for someone else. She knew all the guys too well to know they wouldn’t take his phone. He also can't pretend there is someone else. He might have 0 change with her but saying there's another woman would make it -100. He just can't. 

He just decided he’s going to have to wait till tomorrow and see how much she hates him. Not his smartest idea but let's be honest he really can't go any deeper than this. 




The day of the wedding rolls around and all the boys feel more like themself, the effect of the alcohol completely worn off. Kidd had a lot of fun teasing a very hungover severide all evening. 

All bridesmaids and groomsmen are in a room to the back, waiting for all the guests to arrive. Sylvie isn't here yet and Matt isn't sure if that makes him more nervous to see her or not. He knows Chole asked her to do something last minute this morning but he just wishes he maybe had some time to explain before this all started. 

Unfortunately the universe wasn't on his side. They begin to leave the room just as Brett comes running down the hall. 

“You good?” Kidd asks. “Yeah. We sorted it. It’s all fine” She replies with a smile, clearly happy the wedding was back on track. Kidd nods and walks past, going to link her arm with severide. 

Sylvie stands there flattening out her dress and hair, trying to make sure she looked ok after rushing around. “You look beautiful,” Matt says as he steps forward holding her bouquet of flowers. She looked into his eyes for a second before looking back down. She reached for the flowers “Thank you” Then turned around towards the exit. 

She could barely even look at him. FUCK 

They walk down the aisle with linked arms, and he spends the whole ceremony looking at her. She truly was breathtaking. 

When it’s over the photographer starts to position different people and snap some shots. It starts with just the bride and groom then more people. He stands at the side fiddling with his watch. Sylvie and Stella are talking and smiling at chole, the two girls clearly happy with how it turns out. When They are all called up for pictures Matt worries, should he put his arm around her, will she flinch away. 

To his surprise she steps right up next to him, leaning against his side slightly. He gently wraps his arm around her waist, feeling less anxious than he did a moment ago. 

What feels like millions more photos are taken until the bride and groom decide they want to leave. Matt releases a sigh, photos weren't exactly his things. 

As they head towards the steps he holds a hand slightly out towards Sylvie, to his surprise she takes it, letting him help her down the seps. Yet she immediately drops it once she reaches solid ground. 

There was a high tension between them and he can see why. 

But this wasn’;t the time or place, they both had to keep up a charade and he knows. He just hopes they could move past his drunken mistakes. 

The dinner went down smoothly, everyone happy and talking, drinks in hand. Apart from the one sip of champagne with each toast Matt had decided to stick to soft drinks. He needed his head clear. 

When they first dance rolls around he’s distracted by just how happy Cruz looks. Hed known this man for years and it was good to see him get his happily ever after. As more people begin to join he looks outwards Sylvie then outstretches a hand to her, which she takes. 

To his surprise they dance together for three songs before Chole steals Brett to help her change into a different dress. Casey takes this time to congratulate Cruz.

It wasn’t until hours later he felt like he had a moment to talk to her again. He'd been taking and interacting with all of the guests, getting to know choles, friends and family. He looks around the room seeing her nowhere in sight. “She went out into the garden.. Somethings up and she won't tell me, hopefully she will tell you” Stella says from next to him. “Thank you”. He he says and goes to stand “You know weddings are awfully romantic places” She winks. 

Yeah he’s pretty sure he messed up anything remotely romantic days ago. 

“Speaking of romance, your other half has been staring at you for hours,” He says, looking over at severide. It was nice to see his bestfriend so linove. “Now might be time to start dropping hints” Casey smirks before heading out to the garden to find Brett. 

He finds her leaning against one of the railings which were wrapped in fairy lights. She looked so elegant and beautiful. She was overlooking the lake, the moon perfectly reflected off it. 

He slowly walks up next to her. Making sure his footsteps were heavy enough he didn’t startle her. She doesn’t turn to look at him as he leans next to her. 

He’s not sure where to start or what to say. After a moment she reached across taking his glass from his hand, he makes no effort to stop her. Taking a swig from the glass she pauses for a moment looking at him. “What’s in this?” She asks bringing it to her nose to sniff. “Just cranberry juice” He replies. “No alcohol?” She questions confused. “I feel like alcohol got me into too much trouble the other night” He says. We that was one way to bring it up. 

She takes another sip of his drink before handing it back. He gently balances it on the railing in front of them. 

“I’m sorry. About that. I’m not going to make up excuses. It was me, I sent those and I woke up regretting ever drinking. I knew I shouldn’t have drank like that. If I could take back the messages I would. I know I fucked up and I am sorry. I can’t lose you, we can just pretend they never happened.” He says hoping that's what she wants to hear. 

Of course he wouldn't send them, he doesn't even like her like that. Those messages had given her hope that maybe he likes her too. She feels her eyes begin to water. She turns to walk away but he places a hand on her arm. 

“Sylvie… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. We can pretend my idiot drunken brain didn’t confess to you. I knew you wouldn’t feel the same that’s why I just ignored it , turns out the drunk version of me didn’t want to just push all my feelings down.” She looks up at him and his heart breaks a little for her “it was all true . As much as I wish I wasn’t texting like a 17 year old boy. Some of those messages were very embarrassing. But I need you to know that they are true . I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. And I understand if you never want to speak to me again but I beg, I can’t have a life without you. We can just go back to being friends and pretend it didn’t happen. Easy as that. Please can we just pretend it didn’t happen?” he says with the slightest tear in his eyes. He couldn’t lose her. 

“What if I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen” she asks. He takes it differently. 

“Please Sylvie, I can’t lose you” he was practically begging. He really did fuck up. 

With a chuckle she rolls her eyes . “What if I want you to make good on your promises?”. He raises a brow confused. “What you said in those messages, what you promised. What if I wanted you to keep those promises.” He catches on now and smiles “yeah?” She nods . “You meant all of those messages?” She asks. He blushes remembering some of them weren’t exactly pg “yeah I did”. “Good” she says, then there’s a silence “so are you gonna kiss me or are we just going to stand her all night?” She asks with a smirk. 

She expects him to rush in. But he doesn’t . He gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, then cups her cheek. Wrapping his other arm around her waist to draw her in. as if in that moment he just wanted to be able to touch her. Then he kisses one cheek. Then the other. Then finally her lips. It’s soft and sweet . But it gets deeper quickly. Soon one of her hands is tugging at his hair as his tongue explores her mouth. 

Who knew kisses could be this good. 

They kiss for a while, his hands sliding over her body as hers slide in his hair and gripp the front of his jacket. He turns her slightly and pushes her against the railing. The smashing of a glass pulls them from each other. “You ok?” He asks within a second of the smash, looking to see his cranberry juice disappearing into the path, his eyes glancing over her legs making sure she wasn't hurt. She smiles “Yeah im good” 

He smiles then kisses her forehead, pulling her into his side as the both look out over the lake, taking in the moment. After a few minutes she’s sneaking her arm under his jacket seeking out his warmth, a small shiver travels through her body before he's pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around her. “No, I don't want you to be cold” She protests. “I run hot anyway.” He shrugs holding the jacket so she could slip her arms through it. 

He can't help but feel a rush of head flow though his entire body at the sight of her in his clothes, It was only a suit jacket but he just loved the feeling. Wrapping his arms back around her they look out at the lake longer before he can't help but kiss her cheek. “We should head inside before you freeze.” he says having noticed her trying to hide her shivers still. He can't imagine any form of that dress being warm at all. 

She nods turning to gently peck him on the lips before taking his hand to lead him back indoors. 

They end up sitting at a table towards the back, his arm sling over her now bare shoulders, her hand resting on his knee. Both clearly in deep conversation about something. 

“As happy as I am about this and as sorry as I am to disturb whatever this is” Stella mentions to both their hands on eachother. Matt freezes slightly, worried, ready to pull his hand away. They haven't exactly taken in great detail about what they now were or if they would even tell people. But Sylvie just leans furniture into his side as she turns her attention to Stella. Matt relaxes at the motion. “But I have more important things.. I think Severide just asked me to marry him” She says. Ok yeah both their attention was completely on Stella now. “HE WHAT?” Sylvie says a little too loud, her hand slapping over her own mouth. She leans forward out of Matt's grasp, this time he doesn’t worry, he’s too focused on that news to worry. “He what?” she repeats a lot lower. 

“You said maybe to hint to all this” She was looking at Matt. “so I did, fuck it why not. But then we were talking and he said ‘Would you ever marry me’. I know he's been drinking and he probably meant it differently, but I still said yes. Now I'm confused and scared and I know it wasn’t official but he basically just asked” Sylvie squeals in response. Matt gently runs his fingers up and down Sylvies spine as she and Stella talk a million miles an hour about things he doesn’t quite catch, definitely about severide. 

“You need to have one of your cigar chats with him soon, tell him to book up his idea and ask properly” Sylvie says to him before turning back to her conversation with Stella. 

She reaches back and takes Matts hand that was running up and down her back, fuck he crossed a line. But she just pulls it around her waist, interlocking their fingers as she leans back against him. 

The girl's conversation begins to shift and calm down. He knew better than to get involved. Severide finds his way over. “Come on Cruz is asking for us all” He says as he runs his hands over Stella’s shoulders. “Let me guess he wants to dance?” Casey laughs, keeping his arm around Brett as they all stand. Severide throws him a look followed by a nod. 

They all find their way to the dance floor. Smiles plastered on all their faces. Casey can’t seem to keep his hands off Sylvie, she doesn’t seem to mind, her hands are pretty fixed on him too. 

He still can’t get over just how good she looks in this dress, he has no problem whispering just that into her ear, he could tell her she was beautiful every day. 

Everyone seems to be in their own little world, which he’s grateful about as he leans down placing kisses along her neck before pulling away quickly to take her hand and spin her. She smiles wide, chucking as she goes. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face. 

They all spend the next hour dancing and laughing. Going along with the crazy music the band begins to play. 

He ends up standing to the side holding her heels and slowly nursing a drink and she laughs with Stella and Emily. Severide stood next to him in the similar situation. Matching smiles on both of their faces as they gaze at the girls they love. 

Sylvie finds her way over to him leaning up to kiss him but stopping just fort of his lips. Pulling back she smiles at him. “I like you in a suit” She says looking him up and down slowly before taking his drink and putting it on the table next to them, then she takes his hand, leading him out of the room towards the elevator. It doesn't take him that long to realise what's going on in her mind. Before she can kiss him he pulls back. She looks so shocked, almost broken hearted in that split second. “How much have you had to drink” As much as he wants her, he's not that type of man. “Three glasses and that was before we went outside” She says with a smile as she realised the meaning beige him asking, he wasn't rejecting her he was just making sure this is what she wanted, “I’m doing this because I want to, not because alcohol makes me feel anything. This is 100% Sylvie Brett. Unless you don’t want to” She says hands still around his neck. “Oh believe me there is nothing in the world I want more than you” He says matter of factly. “Good because you have promised to keep” She smirks and goes to lean in again yet the door to the elevator opens. 

He smirks and pickles her up bridal style. “There's a million more things I plan to do to you” Her cheeks turn crimzon as heat flashes her body. 

As much as he loves her in that dress he finds that her out of it is one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. As soon as the fabric hits the floor he wastes no time sliding his hands down across her ass to her thighs, hoisting her up, lips already on her neck. She wraps her arms and legs around him, breathy moans passing her lips. 

He gently lays her down onto the bed, her hands tug at the buttons on his shirt. It swiftly hits the floor in a similar place to her dress. Her hands roam his back as he gets to work on his first promise. Kissing every part of her body he possibly could. Making his way down her neck to her collar bone, then down to her chest. Hands running over every part of her body he could reach. 

All clothes find their place flung across the room. 

Body’s glide against bodys.

Hands and lips explore each other completely. 

Matt finds out that hearing her moan his name was truly one of the best noises he's ever heard. He wastes no time making her moan it again and again. He truly can't get enough of her, he wants to spend the rest of his life worshiping her in any way she requires. He will never tire of mapping out her body with his lips and tongue and teeth. 

Sylvie loved the way Matt called her beautiful this morning, and then the way he said it all day. But none of that added up to him moaning that word into her neck as his lips nip at her skin. She will never forget the words he calls her as she pushes deeper into her. 

She thinks in that moment she will never go a day without remembering the way his hands slide over her skin, or the way her name falls from his lips, especially not the way he makes her see the stars several times in several ways. 

  
  


Maybe drunk texts aren't such a bad thing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Keep an eye out for the version where drunk Sylvie sends the texts indeed ;)


End file.
